Como agua para chocolate
by Anath san
Summary: Con Eren a su lado, sentía que se complementaba. Como agua para chocolate. [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Isayama la Llama y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

Los heridos villistas de la división del norte se encontraban instalados a las afueras del pueblo.

La muerte, calmada y distante, ya se había llevado a varios hombres. Recorriendo los alrededores, diviso a lo lejos una pequeña vela a punto de extinguirse. De entre la maleza, un hombre de veintidós años de edad, había logrado arrastrarse para no ser visto en sus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué hace un francés participando en la revolución? – Pregunto la muerte intrigada - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Levi – dijo el hombre pelinegro de estatura pequeña – Lo demás no tiene porque importante. Eres la muerte después de todo.

Era cierto. Nunca le había interesado la historia de las personas. Fueran buenas o malas.

Solo se las llevaba.

-En efecto, tienes razón. Pero… ¿Sabes? Quisiera, por lo menos una vez… _sentir_ – confeso la muerte melancólica – Quería preguntarte cuando murieras, pero ¿podrías prestarme tu cuerpo un tiempo para poder descansar de mis deberes?

Levi, alzo su ceja, sorprendido. Pero al ver la mirada vacía de aquel ser, sintió por primera vez compasión. Asintió, para sorpresa de su acompañante.

-Muchas gracias – ante el agradecimiento de la muerte, sintió los ojos pesados y se hundió en un sueño del que sabía, era imposible volver.

 _Levi_ abrió ampliamente los ojos. Las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar, causándole molestias.

-Ser un humano es bastante doloroso – se dijo para sí misma.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto una voz infantil, asomándose poco a poco – Vi que se había alejado del campamento y me preocupe.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien – dijo sonriendo. Al pequeño sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, acción que no paso desapercibida para la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace un día me grito y… hoy me sonríe como si nada. Esta loco, señor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, mocoso?

-Trece, y no soy un mocoso.

-Comparado contigo, he vivido muchísimo tiempo. – _Levi_ se levantó pesadamente - A propósito, no creo que sea apropiado que un adelito (1) tan joven este tan cerca de muchos hombres.

El menor bufo.

-Hace pocos días, Pancho Villa tomo la Ciudad de México, por lo que se requería de toda la ayuda posible.

Las adelitas y adelitos atendían y curaban al ejército de Madero y Villa sin descanso. Pero eso no significaba que hombres dejaran de abusar a las muchachas y chicos. Resultando en embarazos a temprana edad.

-Dime muchacho ¿quisieras recibir entrenamiento?

El rostro del menor pareció iluminarse por unos momentos.

-Lo tengo prohibido. Las y los adelitos solo podemos desempeñar labores en la cocina o cargamento – comento cabizbajo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Muertos, señor. Ya debería saberlo.

Eren se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apenado porque de sus ojos, gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Extrañaba a sus padres. Mucho.

A partir de ese momento, la muerte y Eren comenzaron a convivir.

Y, por primera vez, la muerte se enamoró.

Sin saber cómo o cuándo, ya había sido cautivada por el niño que tenía el don de la vida en su vientre.

Irónico. La muerte enamorada del contraste de su existencia.

Con Eren a su lado, sentía que se complementaba. _Como agua para chocolate._

* * *

Dos años habían transcurrido desde su encuentro.

Y Eren sentía revuelto el estómago.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su general. El castaño confeso sus sentimientos una noche de octubre de 1916. Una noche donde sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

El castaño esperaba encontrase con Levi en el riachuelo cerca de la base del coronel Erwin Smith. Lo diviso a lo lejos, contemplando el atardecer.

-Levi, lo estuve buscando toda la mañana. Más le vale que regrese si no quiere recibir una reprimenda por parte del coronel. Además, tengo que contarle que yo estoy esperando un…-fue interrumpido por la voz de su amante.

-Eren…ya es tiempo.

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-De irme lejos.

El silencio reino por segundos. Solo se dejaban escuchar los grillos y el viento acariciar las ramas de los árboles.

-Es por otro… ¿verdad?

La muerte vio que la mirada de su Eren comenzaba a perder brillo.

-No es eso…No lo es – dijo mientras abrazaba a su mocoso con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa misma noche, tomo a Eren con desesperación. Le hizo el amor con dulzura como nunca antes. Le dijo que lo amaba con locura. Que el seria su sol y estrellas para toda la eternidad.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la muerte soltó inaudible, una disculpa.

El capitán _Levi_ ya no se volvió a ver.

* * *

-Te enamoraste de mocoso ¿verdad? – pregunto Levi a la par que tomaba asiento en una de las rocas del barranco.

-Si – contesto la muerte en su ya forma original - Al igual que tú.

-Pero yo no lo deje preñado. Siempre lo respete –La muerte rio divertida.

-Solo lo seguiste en todos los campamentos para protegerlo. Quien diría que fuiste herido de gravedad por uno de los ataques del ejército de Carranza para salvar a Eren (2). – Levi chisto ante el comentario.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha?

Ante la interrogante del espíritu que le acompañaba, la muerte suspiro y emprendió de nuevo otra larga caminata.

-¡Por supuesto!

 _Ser un humano es bastante doloroso._

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

(1) En novelas, murales, películas y corridos relativos a la Revolución una figura muy frecuente es el de las «Adelitas» o soldaderas, mujeres que se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Solo eran mujeres. Lo de los hombres adelitos me lo saque de la manga :v

(2) Las fuerzas carrancistas salieron de la capital al mismo tiempo que entraban los zapatistas. Días después llegaron las fuerzas de Villa, reuniéndose ambos generales y firmando el Pacto de Xochimilco, el cuál básicamente constituía una alianza contra Carranza.

 _(3) Como agua para chocolate_ es una novela rosa escrita por Laura Esquivel, publicada en 1989. También existe una película. Fue la principal inspiración para este fic.

Wenas…las tengan :y

Aprovechando que tengo unos días libres, me tome la libertad de escribir este humilde fic. ¿Y saben que? Me duele la espalda :u

El plan era subirlo en el _Día de muertos_ , pero no me dio tiempo. No aproveche el bug :´v

Mi principal intención era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país. Como dato extra, _La muerte_ está inspirada en el personaje de la muerte (?) de Macario.

Creo que comienzo a desvariar. Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos, el estrés y la depresión tienen un poco de Anath – san

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

¡Cuento con ustedes para mejorar!

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama -La llama asesina- y su respectiva casa animadora.

Boku no hero es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi,el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora.

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y su casa animadora.

Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

+++Epílogo primero +++

* * *

.

.

.

De mis ojos descendieron lagrimas  
Las que yo guardaba para ti  
Todo el mundo se volteo a mirar  
Lagrimas que yo guardaba para ti

\- _Velo de novia_ , _Hello Seahorse_!-

.

.

.

* * *

"No quería creer lo que otros me habían contado"

* * *

.

.

.

-Dicen que allá, por el monte y por los cerros, el esposo del hacendado Todoroki Shouto, el esposo del general Farlan Church y el esposo del licenciado Otabek Altin hacen brujería, que agarran a sus guajolotes que crían, o una gallina y las matan por venganza –dijo con tristeza-. Otros dicen que van a llorar cuando la lluvia llega, y que, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, causan que el rio se desborde y fertilice nuestras tierras.

-¿Y las cosechas? ¿No salen rancias?

-Al contrario, compadre. Esa agua hace que las milpas crezcan fuertes, y las mazorcas salgan sabrosas. Los frutos de los árboles que están cerca de la orilla del rio son dulces como ningún otro y las verduras mucho más apetecibles que las del pueblo vecino.

-¿Y eso porque, compadre? ¿Qué sufrieron esos desdichados como para que desquiten o lloren? O desquiten y lloren.

-Nadie sabe exactamente –dijo el natural (1) mientras seguía sembrando la tierra-. Si me pregunta, yo no me creo que hagan brujería. Lo que si siento es pura pena por aquellas ánimas. Porque con solo verlos a los ojos, se ve que han sufrido.

El otro natural flexiono y medito.

-Cuando los conocí –dijo Aoyama-. Los tres ya estaban preñados, pero no sonreían ni celebraban. Si cuando mi mujer se embaraza se ríe y canta.

Connie se giró, horrorizado.

-¿Cómo quiere que sean felices si sus maridos mataron a sus hijos? –exclamo con susto-. Si me pregunta también, el diablo encarnado son el hacendado, el general y el licenciado, porque todo el mundo sabe que ellos mataron a los primeros niños de los señores.

-¡Apa!, ¡Apa! –grito un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años-. Otra vez los patrones están regalando dulces de calaverita a los niños en la plaza del pueblo, ¿Podemos ir mis hermanitos y yo?

-¡Bueno, pues! –Grito sin más remedio el mayor-. Pero al rato le ayudan a su mama a hacer las tortillas.

-¡Si!

La silueta de los niños desapareció al bajar el camino empedrado.

-¿Ya puso su altar?

-No, al rato voy a comprar con mi mujer el pan y el mole de panza.

* * *

.

-Dicen que a asté no le han visto reír, ni cantar. Ni a los otros dos señores –comento con ingenuidad el niño-. ¿Por qué? Si ustedes son muy bonitos. ¿Nunca lo ha hecho? Pero si es muy fácil, mire –el menor mostró su mandíbula.

Yuuri sonrió con melancolía.

El infante rápidamente se agacho y pidió perdón.

-Le hice sonreír de dolor –se disculpó.

-¡Abran paso al general! – grito un soldado.

Eren se crispo al escuchar pisadas detrás de él.

-Todoroki nos ha invitado a la comida –dijo con sequedad el general, tomando delicadamente las manos de su esposo.

Izuku acaricio su prominente vientre, porque tan pronto se alivió de su primer hijo de Todoroki, Todoroki lo preño de nuevo.

A un lado de Yuuri Katsuku, Eren Jeager e Izuku Midoriya, su respectivo xoloitzcuintle se asomó entre sus enaguas, aullando por sentir la pena de sus dueños.

* * *

 _._

 _Se dice que es una unión amarga. Una unión que los lastima como espinas de rosas envolviéndolos para jamás soltarlos._

 _._

* * *

.

Dicen que antes el amigo de patrón vestía con manta e iba descalzo, como esposos de los indios gañanes o de temporada, por que como indios de temporal o gañanes no pueden ofrecer nada-dijo Yuko, sirvienta personal de Yuuri Katsuki-…y cuando se casó con el hacendado Todoroki comenzó a usar finos huipiles bordados con oro y plata y zapatos encargados y comprados en tiendas de raya.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Porque mi patrón fue el partero del esposo de el hacendado Todoroki Shouto.

-¿Y qué hay del otro? ¿El otro que también tiene jade como ojos?

-Solo sé que el llego con su hijo que nació malo de salud, producto del fruto del pecado y como fruto del pecado, Dios nuestro señor no lo dejo vivir mucho tiempo. No le voy a mentir, comadre, me sorprendió que el general agarrara al "adelito" y lo embarazara.

Uraraka medito y flexiono, mientras preparaba el chocolate de media tarde.

-¿Ya fueron a cortar las flores para el altar?

-Ya, se encuentran del otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

.

-¡Miren! Mi hermano me contó que ahí se aparecen fantasmas –grito el niño entusiasmado-…y que en ese pozo –señalo- están los huesos carcomidos por los insectos y gusanos.

-Dice mi amá que aquí los patrones lloran.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran en la plaza!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran cerca del monte!

-Nadie sabe exactamente donde lloran –comento el cura del pueblo que se había acercado intrigado al lugar luego de haber dado los santos óleos, persignándose respetuosamente frente al pozo, dándose cuenta de que sin querer había asustado a los niños.

* * *

 _._

 _Que como lloran sufren y sufren como sueñan o han soñado._

 _._

* * *

.

-Ese es mucho cempasúchil.

-Es que me lo encargaron.

-¿Tu patrón?

-No, su señor amado –dijo Isabel, la mano derecha del general Farlan-. A ver si con hacerle favores, me regale una sonrisa verdadera que ni mi jefe le ha dado, ni le dará.

-El licenciado.

-¿El licenciado?

-El licenciado también espera y busca. Busca un amor que nunca llegara y espera una sonrisa que el amo Yuuri no enseñara. No a él ni a ningún otro.

Isabel medito y flexiono, recorriendo su larga travesía con las flores de cempasúchil en mano.

* * *

.

 _A cada uno lo custodia un xolotl. A cada uno lo custodia una lealtad adoptada. No maltratada. Amada._

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

Cuentan.

.

* * *

.

Presencian y vuelven a contar.

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pan.

Flor.

Sahumerio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1)Así eran llamados los indígenas, es como un sinónimo. Este término es muy utilizado en las crónicas de Hernán Cortés, Bernal Díaz, López de Gomara, Bartolomé de las Casas entre otros, además que así eran referidos los habitantes en muchos documentos del siglo XVI en adelante.

Mmmmmm

Algunos, si no es que la mayoría se preguntara: ¿Qué chuchas acaba de pasar?

Bueno, la verdad, no los voy a engañar. Este capítulo lo escribí por el simple y mero sentimiento de amor. Amor a mi pueblo. Amor a mi cultura y amor a mi México.

Esta es una carta (nada usual) para mi origen y lo orgullosa de las tradiciones tan bonitas que aún se festejan, pero que desgraciadamente comienzan a perderse. En especial, su esencia.

Hay muchos términos y acontecimientos anacrónicos, estoy consciente y espero no molestar a muchos por ello. Por eso, y si llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias.

Como lo comente en la primera parte de este fic, el objetivo de este (y mis otros dos fics) era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país.

También estoy consciente de la confusión de ustedes al leer un crossover que tal vez no comprendieron, pero que siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio (?)

Esta serie de fics está compuesta por:

 **Clemencia** para el fandom de BNHA

 **Arráncame la vida** de YOI

 **Como agua para chocolate** de SNK

Aún faltan un par de epílogos igual de cortos que este, pero el siguiente lo subiré el siguiente año.

¡Espero que hayan tenido un feliz Día de Muertos!

 **Reviews :D**

 **Sofia Milena** : Ese pelón y su calva milenaria, gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Ninko Mitorinbo:** A mi también me puso triste… que sad xd Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review

 **Iloveriren** : Awwww, tus comentarios son muy tiernos, y mira, si hubo continuación *corazón gay* Gracias por tu review

 **robeca2002** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, sin embargo, escribir un fic con muchos capítulos no es muy lo mio (?) Aun así, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **Layla Eucliffe** : Hola, aquí tienes una pequeña continuación, además de una breve insinuación de lo que paso con los pequeños. A propósito, muchas gracias por los consejos que me diste la primera vez, en verdad me ayudaron mucho, solo que siempre se me pasaba corregirlo en la plataforma :´0 Espero que no te hayas enojada conmigo. En verdad, muchas gracias :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Me alegra mucho que entendieras la idea original de este fic, que es un poco agridulce, y efectivamente, se necesitaban mas shine teme de Kacchan, como siempre, gracias por tu lindo apoyo *corazón gay*

 **Hesperus D** : Ya subí varios AizaDekus en mi perfil, por si aún te interesa (?), gracias por tu comentario *corazón*

 **CryDblue** : Aquí esta una continuación medio extraña (?) Gracias por tu lindo review 3

Si tienen alguna duda de algo, pueden preguntármelo y yo gustosamente se los responderé (Porque a decir verdad, esta vez tome más en cuenta a los lectores de mi país, lo siento por ello :´0)

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
